You're Not Alone
by Mysia Ri
Summary: Updated Again! I got this idea from watching Justice League.It's about the King of Atlantis and his attempt at uniting Atlantis with the surface world. Hi/Kou, Saihitei/Nuriko and Gen/Hou in later chapters(do we sense a trend, no da?) Please R&R.
1. Prologue

So many ideas, so little time, no da. I got this idea while watching "Justice League" last night and I WANTED to make it non-yaoi...for about five minutes. I guess I'm a junky-_-;; This is an au and, for once, they aren't in the Universe of the Four Gods or even reborn from such, they're just there. This is a Hikou/Kouji and Genrou/Houjun story.   
Yaoi-haters, you have been warned, no da.   
Author's note: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or the city known as Atlantis, no da   


Prelude

The moon's ethereal light shimmered on the ocean's surface, the gentle waves broken only by the occasional nocturnal ocean creature. Far below the dark surface, a coronation was taking place.   
Following the passing of Miramase, the thirty-eighth king of Atlantis since it's settlement on earth, his eldest of two sons was ascending to the throne. The nineteen-year-old was not only the youngest to be crowned in the history of Atlantis, the average age of a new being 50 and the average rule being one hundred years, but it was rare for the son of a king to take the throne. Unfortunately for the eldest prince, his father had died in an accident, leaving him with an extended rule as he had yet to even consider a bride. The young prince groaned as rites were read and pledges of loyalty made, but none of it mattered to him. He was going to be surrounded by advisors for the next one hundred years and be forced to wed one of the "choice" women of their city. His golden eyes strayed to the golden trident, the symbol of the ruler's power, as it was handed to him; a gold ring set on his head so it rested just above his slender eyebrows, pinning his midnight blue bangs to his forehead until the attendant freed them. He rose from the throne and took a step forward, the crimson cape he wore shifting slightly and barely touching the ground. He wore black pants and boots that were indistinguishable from each other; his bare chest and arms were well toned, but far from being over developed. His eyes fell to his younger brother who kneeled at his side. The teen was only one year his junior and looked up at his brother with clear mahogany eyes, his own light blue bangs hanging over his left eye. He was amused that his brother had been allowed to come to the coronation wearing an off-white shirt and ever-green pants when he had been told to wear crimson and black like his brother.   
He looked over his subjects as they were all bowing to him as well, his attendants, clad in white, doing the same at his side.   
"All hail the new king!" the head advisor called out.   
"All hail Lord Hikou, King of all Atlantis!" The cry rang through the room, echoing off the high ceilings that were adorned with painting of Atlantis' long history.   
And thus began the rule of King Hikou and the troubles that were soon to follow. 

Author's note: Well, good idea? Bad idea? What says you people? PLEASE REVIEW, NO DA!!!   
  



	2. Hikou Chapter 1

OK, all disclaimers are still in effect for the duration of the story. If there is something you dislike/disagree with about my story(s), please tell me what it is and why it's wrong/disturbing. Otherwise, feel free to review and I'll feel free to keep writing, no da^_^   
Hikou/Kouji, Tasuki/Chichiri, and Nuriko/Hotohori (Nuriko's a girl in this story)   
Also, Hikou and Kouji are 19, Chichiri is 18, Tasuki and Nuriko are 17, Himitsuno is 134, and I'll get around to deciding how old I want the others to be, no da. 

Love, Peace, and Chibis,   
~Mysia Ri   


The Reluctant King: Hikou   
Chapter 1: 

The coronation proceeded without any problems and was followed by a large reception. Hikou sat in a tall chair that was clearly visible by almost everyone and felt like he was on a pedestal, which was bad. He had been trained all his life to lead the King's Guard and stay by his father's side as a protector. He didn't appear to be a powerful fighter at first glance, but his skills were almost unmatched. When his father had passed away in an accident two days earlier, his life had collapsed around him as he found himself in a predicament. His fate was sealed, seeing that he was the crown prince, but so was his brother, Houjun's. The teen, year younger than him, had been free to choose his path in life and had trained to be a master mage starting as soon as he could read the ancient text, which was when he turned four. Unknown to anyone save their family and his brother's mentor, Himitsuno(1), Houjun was almost a level 16 mage; a level usually reached by the age of 58. Himitsuno had hoped that her pupil would surpass her level of 35 long before he turned 30 because of his diligence, but now the young mage had his brother's position of captain of the King's Guard. Because he now had to learn how to fight and lead the small force that made up the guard, his available time to study magic was very limited.   
Hikou looked at his brother and sighed. The teen didn't show it openly, but he was miserable having to keep a sword with him. He'd learned how to fight with a staff, but a sword was far more difficult a weapon to master, as was the trident, though it was not intended for fighting anymore. Houjun sat beside him, leaning forward and resting his head in his head. Neither liked the circumstances they had been thrown into, but tradition and need had pressed them to accept. He followed his brother's gaze to their two friends, Kouran and Touya, who stood near a large window sipping on light wine that was given to those who were either too young for or disliked the taste of sake and other such drinks that were common to such festivities.   
"Did you hear?" his brother broke into his thoughts. He looked over at the mohogany-eyed teen curiously. "They're engaged now. He finally asked her this morning while the advisors were advising us on what to do with the advise they gave us yesterday. I'd like to advise them that we aren't that young as well as what they can do with their 'advise'."   
Hikou blinked a few times and then smiled. "Why don't you then?"   
"I did," his brother replied, looking towards him and mirroring his smile. "They advised me that I was still younger than they were and then proceeded to advise me about how a newly appointed crown prince should act."   
"And?"   
"If they wish to advise me further, I advise them to make sure I'm listening next time." The brothers chuckled, trying to keep quiet. "Your Highness?"   
"Yes, Prince Houjun?"   
"Might I advise a strategic escape to the window so we may advise our friends on how we haven't changed?"   
"I think that is the best advise I've heard all day, but how?"   
"With a bit of level six magic," Houjun smiled, snapping his fingers. A faint tingling sensation ran through Hikou's body and he raised an eyebrow at his brother who merely rose silently and motioned for him to do the same. They made their way past their subjects, Houjun pointing back to where they were.   
"Ah, an illusion spell," the older teen whispered.   
"And a spell to make us invisible," Houjun said proudly. "They can't hear us, either, so don't be afraid to talk." He stopped behind Kouran and ran a finger down her back. The amethsit-haired girl eeped and spun around with a bright smile.   
"Prince Houjun, you shouldn't be playing around with your magic like that," she giggled quietly.   
"I'm the prince around here and I'll do as I please, no da," he chimed back, allowing her to hear his voice. It wasn't long before the four friends had snuck out of the reception hall and into the vast palace courtyard. Houjun recalled his spell, a bit disappointed that he wasn't allowed to use any spells higher than level seven outside of the practice hall. Neither his father nor Himitsuno would explain why they had forbidden it, but they had told him it was for a good reason, so he had to believe they were right.   
"So," Touya asked and the entered a small grove of trees near the castle wall. They had always liked meeting there because of the sparseness of trees anywhere else in the city, but now it served as a hideout from the advisors and trainers. "What cha been up to?"   
"You mean besides being miserable?" Hikou sighed, pulling his cape off.   
"Sometimes I wonder if the gods are laughing at us," Houjun added and he dropped to a sitting position. "So," he grinned, "when's the wedding?"   
"You know?" Touya moaned, a blush coloring his cheeks.   
"I told you he'd find out, silly, " Kouran giggled. "When are you two leaving?" she asked, her voice suddenly quiet.   
"Tomorrow," golden eyed teen sighed, sitting beside his brother. "We have to meet with sir Hakurou before the moon reaches its peak."   
"And then we have to meet with the world's leaders in a week," Houjun added. "I wish they had rescheduled the meeting, no da. Neither of us feel like going."   
"Especially the day after your coronation, ne Hikou?" Touya asked.   
"Why'd he have to die?"   
No one said anything, unable to thing of a response. They sat in silence until a voice echoed through the courtyard.   
"Houjun!"   
"Looks like they figured it out," the teen winced. This is why I wish I could use my higher level spells. They wouldn't have figured it out if I had.   
I know, but you know it's forbidden until Himitsuno says otherwise. Hikou replied telepathically, his eyes locked on Houjun's. It was another thing no one knew about the brothers: they had a mental link.   
I guess we should go back before they find us. They nodded and stood up. "Stay in touch you guys," Houjun whispered, leading his brother away.   
"We'll be there to see you off," Kouran promised.   
"Damn it, they're coming this way," Touya hissed. Thinking fast, Kouran quickly grabbed him and kissed him hard. He took the hint and pulled her against him as the head advisor, Ayuru, came into the small grove. He looked at the entangled lovers and cleared his throat, unfazed.   
"Where are my nephews?" he asked coldly.   
"Huh?" Touya blinked, his cheeks stained pink. "I'm sorry, but we haven't seen them since the coronation." He felt the color drain quickly from his face as Ayuru's icy stare seemed to burrow through him.   
"I see," he said, turning to leave. "If I discover you lied to me, know that I'll not stand for it."   


Hikou climbed through the window with his brother's help and threw his cape on a nearby chair. He hardly realized that he still held the trident in his hand until he saw their sister perched on his bed.   
"You're lucky mom and I were there to cover for you when that spell wore off, Houjun," she smirked, her rose-colored eyes resting on the teens. "Luckier still that Uncle Ayuru was the only one to notice it was an illusion before mother cast an illusion of the to of you leaving and insisted that you needed to rest for tomorrow."   
"Thank Neptune that she understands," Hikou said bitterly, resting the trident against the wall before sitting heavily in a deep cushioned chair. He rested a hand on his forehead so that his thumb and middle finger dug lightly into his temples and sighed.   
"We all miss him," she said quietly after a moment, resting a hand on his shoulder.   
"Nuriko," he shook his head, signaling that he didn't need her sympathy. He sank back in the chair and let his mind wander. He heard his siblings talking quietly so as not to disturb him and was grateful that they were leaving him alone. He was tired of being surrounded by people offering their sympathy. He just wanted to be left alone.   
  
Or so he thought...   


******************************* 

OK, here's how it works:   
The Reluctant King: Hikou   
Call Of Duty: Houjun   
and then there's Nuriko, who doesn't have a catchy title yet, no da.   
There's more than one chapter for each (ie, the next chapter is Call Of Duty: Houjun Chapter 1)   
Confused yet?   
Oh, and any suggestions for a title for Nuriko, I'm listening.   
R + R = Next Chapter   
Updated might be few during the school year, but I'll do my best to keep up, no da.   



	3. Houjun Chapter 1

Well, I updated something, no da.  I'll update more asap, K?  Hope you like and I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Lunar 2.

Last chapter:

1) Himitsuno: secret as in "It's a secret".  I was short on ideas, so sue me, no da(Please don't, I'm broke)  -_-;;

Call of Duty: Houjun 

Houjun sighed, looking at his brother for a moment before turning back to Nuriko.

"I know how he feels," he said quietly.  "I miss him too, no da."

"What can we do though?" Nuriko asked, tears brimming in her rose-colored eyes.  

"I…don't know…Look, I'm gonna go for now, ok?  I think you should, too.  Let's leave him be for now…that might be best, ne no da?"

"I guess.  I'll go talk to mother."  Houjun nodded in reply and quietly got to his feet and stepped out of the room.  He let his feet carry him to his destination at first, unsure of what to do.  When he finally realized where he was, he wasn't surprised to see Himitsuno standing before him.  She wore a floor-length purple robe that was tied at the waist with a yellow sash and had an almost floral design around the sleeves and bottom of the same color.  Her waist-length silver hair was pulled back in a braid leaving wisp bangs to frame her face.  Despite her age, she still appeared as youthful as Nuriko.  She looked at her pupil with knowing amethyst eyes and nodded.  Neither said nothing, only began sparring wordlessly as they had always done when the prince would come to her.  It would be there last chance to do so for a while.  

"You've gotten stronger, prince," the master mage bowed when they were done and smiled.  "Perhaps you will continue to excel?" 

"Ha, I doubt it, no da," the teen muttered, plopping on the floor.  He stretched out on his back and stared at the ceiling and the mural that stretched across it.  

"Would you like to hear a story, Houjun?" she asked, sitting next to him, but out of his sights.  The teen nodded having waited years to hear what story the pictures had been telling him since he was a boy.  He sighed quietly, surrounded by the peaceful aura of the room: almost as if he were floating between the mural and the cold tile floor.

"Long ago, our people lived not below the surface of the water, but above it.  Atlantis was a floating city of magicians and aeons(1)."

"Aeons?" the young mage asked almost dreamily.

"Yes, the creatures of legend that sought only to protect the mages who could summon them.  They lived here as well.  At that time, few knew of Atlantis and the city flew above Mt. Black(2).  However, one day, an evil man known as Zone Pharaoh(3) appeared and corrupted the people of this island.  As punishment for our corruption, the gods cast the city of Atlantis into the ocean in hopes of destroying the evil that had conquered a majority of its inhabitants.  In doing so, they nearly killed those innocent of the charges placed on them.  

"Seeing what the gods had done and having pity on the mortals that had done nothing to deserve such a cruel punishment, Neptune, our protector, spared them by creating a dome over the city and settling it gently on the ocean's floor.  

"Then, taking his golden trident, he weeded out those who would serve the one call Zone Pharaoh and left those with good hearts to rule the city.  The gods saw what Neptune had done and made him the ruler of seas.  To this day, he watches over us through our kings and protects us from evil."

Houjun nodded sat up.  "So, Hikou is Neptune?"

"In a way," Himitsuno chuckled, rising to her feet.  "Its more like Neptune is in him guiding his judgment to an extent.  He's not controlling him, though.  Hikou must be the one to make his own choices as king.  Now you should go to bed, Prince Houjun."  She smiled warmly and offered her hand to him.  

"Alright," he muttered, not wanting to sleep because he knew that when morning came he would be leaving for the metropolis city of the surface known as "New York."  

He would be leaving to find his destiny…

******************************

Well?  Good?  Bad?  PLEASE REVIEW, NO DA!!!

1) Think Final Fantasy

2) I wanted to tie it to Fushigi Yuugi somehow

3) Better known as Zophar to those of us Lunar 2 fans, no da^_^


	4. Genrou Chapter 1

OK, another happy chapter posted today ^_^  I have been re-inspired to write after meeting Sakata Ri Houjun in person, though I'm not sure why.  Maybe it was while we were swapping story ideas?  Anyway, I'm skipping Nuriko's chapter for now.

Protect and Serve: Genrou

The next night…

            The night sky cluttered with heavy clouds, a strong wind beginning to whip through the city streets.  That didn't seem to stop the citizens from aving a night on the town.  Genrou watched almost envious of their freedom, even though he knew his job was important as well.  He looked back at Kouji, the older teen nearly twenty, only two years his senior, who had become more of a brother to him rather than the partner he was.  The two of them had been raised by Hakurou Kou, a strong, kind man who saw it as his duty to train them both in various arts of fighting.  

            Tonight was unlike any other night, however, in that there was no training scheduled.  Tonight was to be their first mission.  They were to go out to the docks and await a submarine that was carrying a king and a knight from the lost city of Atlantis.  Genrou didn't want to go because it involved going out in an impending storm near water.  Kouji, however, looked forward to the chance to meet someone from the fabled city.  

They both leapt to attention when Hakurou arrived and looked at both of them.  

"You know what to do?"

"'Course we do," Kouji answered, spinning his gun around his index finger once before returning it to his holder.

"Alright, then.  I'll be waiting here in the main room. If you run into trouble, contact me."  He looked at his watch and nodded.  "They'll be arriving in an hour, so you'd better hurry."

            I don't see what's so special about these guys," Genrou muttered as they walked down towards the pier.  "I mean, so what if it's a king, he's got a guard with him, why do we gotta go?"

            Kouji popped the younger man in the back of the head.  "Cause Hakurou told us to, dat why, moron."

            "Yeah, but-" He stopped suddenly, looking toward a loud crashing sound.  

            "That sounded like something hit the dock," Kouji said, running his fingers through his short dark-blue hair.  The pair bolted forward, Genrou in the lead, in time to see a young man with light-blue hair thrown across the dock towards them, hitting the ground heavily and skidding a few feet before stopping.  Another man held a trident tightly in his hands and was fending off a group of three attackers.  Genrou stopped at the first man's side while Kouji kept going, gun held ready as one hand pressed the button to release the safety.  

            "Get away from him!" He shouted, gun blazing.  One of the attackers dropped to his knees, clutching his side.  The man holding the trident looked at him, gold eyes confused at first, then determined again as he caught another of his attackers off guard.

            Genrou helped the younger man to his feet in time to see a tentacle crash up through the pier before them.  The blue-haired man pushed him behind him, one hand held out.  For a few seconds, Genrou thought he was insane, but a brilliant burst of light flew forward, burning the tentacle.  Three more rose out of the water, one just behind Genrou, causing the pier behind him to fall away.  The last thing he saw before he hit the water was the blue-haired teen leaping after him.

TBC


	5. Kouji Chapter 1

The Street Urchin: Kouji

            Kouji looked back in time to see Genrou fall back. 

            "Genrou!" He shouted, not noticing as the third attacker leapt towards him.  He hit the ground, everything around him fading into darkness.  He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but it hadn't been too long.  He heard someone laughing triumphantly and lifted his head, the realization that it was raining not sinking in immediately as he saw the dark-haired man being held in the air by his throat, the trident in the hands of the third attack.  The man holding him, however, was different.  The three attackers had been concealing in black cloaks, but this man wore a long red robe the brushed the ground covered by what appeared to be another robe that was white with a gold trim.  His hair was nearly black and hung loosely around his shoulders and down to the middle of his back. 

            He pushed himself to his feet; not hearing the one-sided conversation the man seemed to be holding with his victim over the thundering rush of blood in his ears.  He held his gun surprisingly steady as he aimed it at the man's side and fired.  The bullet disappeared into his body and he stiffened, blood trickling out of the entrance wound.  He had no way of knowing how badly he had injured him, only that his grip had loosed on the other man's throat enough for him to free himself.

            Kouji dropped to one knee, the gun sliding out of his hand as his arms wrapped around himself.  His head swam for a few moments as he waited for the world to stop spinning, which it did.  He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up into two piercing gold eyes.

            "Thank you."  The man looked down at him a moment more before removing his hand and offering it to Kouji.  "You saved my life."

            Kouji dumbly picked up his gun, partially due to his throbbing headache, but also due to the intent gaze in the gold eyes that were fixed on him.  He took the proffered hand and got to his feet.  After a moment, he finally thought of a coherent sentence.  

            "Da name's Kouji.  You must be da king of Atlantis, huh?"  _Who else could he be?_

            "I am.  My name is Hikou.  I take it Hakurou sent you?"

            "Yeah."  He lowered his gaze.  "Me an' Genrou, but Genrou…"

            "He fell in the water.  So did my brother."  He pulled his hand back, reminding Kouji that he had still been holding it.  "He'll be fine."  Hikou turned and looked up at the sky as thunder crashed in the distance, a flash of lightening lighting his features enough for Kouji to gape at him a bit more.

            _He's fuckin' hot!_

            "I need to see Hakurou immediately, Kouji.  Take me to him."

            _Tight-ass bastard.  What am I?  A servant?_

            "Sure thing, majesty."

            Kouji lead Hikou up to the top floor of Hakurou's house as he had been instructed to and pushed open the door and stopped, his eyes and mouth wide open in shock.  The sky light in the ceiling had been smashed through, letting in the storm that had grown quite fierce in the time it had taken him to lead Hikou there.  Deep cuts in the floor and walls as well as scorch marks told him that there had been a fight there, but he didn't see Hakurou, Genrou, or the blue-haired man anywhere.  Hikou pushed past him, stopping beneath the ruined skylight, and looked up at the sky.  

            "Houjun was here…I can feel it, but…"

            "What in da hell happened here?"

TBC

OK, kinda rushed, but I'm trying to get as much up as I can while I'm still inspired.  I'll probably go back and re-write these later if I get complaints .


	6. Hikou Chapter 2

I know it's confusing, but it goes in order, no da…sort of…at least by character…Anyway, I'll add at least two other character chapters in the next round.  Now, it's Hikou's turn again and then we'll see what happened to Genrou and Houjun.

The Reluctant King: Hikou

Chapter 2

            Hikou looked around the room once more before looking at Kouji again.  He didn't know what to do just yet, but could at least tell that his brother was alive, albeit unconscious.  

            ****Flash Back****

            As the red-haired man fell back through the hole made by the large tentacle, Hikou caught sight of his brother jumping after him.  In the brief instant, his attention flickered and he found himself face to face with a man clad in red and white robe, long black hair pulled back, and an evil glint in his dark eyes as he ripped the trident out of the startled king's hands, grabbing him by the throat with his free hand and lifting him into the air.  

            "So, you are the one?  The new king of Atlantis?" he sneered menacingly at Hikou, the Atlantian struggling to breath.  "Don't worry.  I'll make your death quick.  You aren't needed anymore, after all.  Nor is your brother.  With both of you out of the way, no one shall stand in our way.  Your father was a fool.  Uniting the humans with the Atlantians?  A foolish dream, really.  But, I've said too much, haven't I?"  He handed the trident to the remaining cloaked assassin before turning his attention to Hikou.  "Now, now, your _highness_,don't worry.  I'll send your brother after you shortly."  Dark energy gathered in his fingertip and the young king closed his eyes, praying to Neptune for some sort of miracle.  A miracle that came from the man he had seen knocked out only moments ago.  The man holding him stiffened in pain, his concentration broken.  Hikou acted quickly, gripping his wrist and twisting free.  He landed a heavy blow to his wounded side, causing his would-be killer the cry out in pain before casting a light spell, temporarily blinding him.  When it cleared, the man was gone and he went to his savior's side.  

            ****Present**** 

            Hikou opened his eyes, realizing that he was getting wet just standing beneath the shattered skylight, and looked at Kouji.  "Where would Hakurou have gone?  I must speak to him at once."

            Kouji nodded, looking somewhat annoyed, though the young king couldn't decipher why.  

            "This is our base a operations," Kouji explained.  "Me and my buddy, Genrou, have been trainin' with him fer a couple years now to be…body guards, ya could say."

            "Mercenaries would be a more accurate term.  I'm well aware of Hakurou's line of work.  He's come to Atlantis before."

            "Why?" Kouji asked, wondering why his teacher had never mentioned this before, but Hikou merely shook his head.  

            "Later, perhaps, you can ask him.  I was only three at the time."      

            Kouji nodded and looked out a window for a moment, searching the skyline for something.  

            "He's at his home, though it's a bit of a hike from here.  Hope you don't mind."  

            "We'd best head off, then."

Short: yes.  I'm working on it, honest, no da :p  Besides, it's Houjun's turn next and I know I'll die if people don't find out what happened to him.       


	7. Houjun Chapter 2

Another chapter done, no da.  Cliffhanger, sort of, but I'm working on the next chapter and should have it done tomorrow ^_^.

Call to Duty: Houjun

Chapter 2

            The young prince wasn't sure what possessed him to leap after the human, but he soon found himself within the more familiar world of the water.  He saw that the tentacle belonged to a giant squid that had somehow been coaxed into attacking the peir, as it was obviously cramped and not typically found this far from the depths of the sea.  One of his several arms was wrapped securely around the human's waist and it was beginning to depart, more than likely finding more interest in his captive.  The Atlantian moved quickly to the human's side, knowing full and well from his schooling that humans couldn't breath underwater.  He quickly took the orange-haired man's chin, pressing his lips to his and pushing air into him, casting a spell that would temporarily enable him to breathe.

            "Relax and breathe normally.  You won't drown, I promise, no da," he soothed, brushing the man's cheek lightly before gliding to the squid's head and resting his hands against it.  "Why are you here, friend?"

            'Another of your people requested a favor.'

            "Who, though?  Only members of the royal family can make such requests, no da."

            'He was.'

            Houjun shook his head, knowing the creature wouldn't tell him much more than that.  "I, Prince Houjun, request you release this human.  When I return to Atlantis, I will reward you, you have my word, no da."  That seemed to satisfy the squid and it released his prisoner and continued on its journey back to its home.  He looked to the human, expecting to see him near the surface as his spell was wearing off, but saw him, instead, flailing helplessly.  He hurried back to him, pulling him to the water's surface, holding him still as he gasped, still panicking.  "You're safe now, no da!  Calm down, na no da!"

            Slowly, very slowly, the human realized that he wasn't in danger any longer and tried to relax, jumping as something slid between his legs.  Houjun smiled a bit as realization dawned on the human that he was on a dolphin's back.

            "We're a few miles from the shore, but safe, I assure you, no da.  My name is Houjun, captain of the King of Atlantis' guard.

            "Genrou," the man panted, slowly opening his eyes two look down at Houjun, the Atlantian looking into his amber pools and feeling a bit at a loss for words for a moment.  He smiled and rested a hand on Genrou's back.  "Hakurou sent...me an' Kouji...to get ya..."

            The prince frowned.  "But...he said that he would be coming in person...and that he would meet us at 11 this evening.  Strange...he's always been prompt according to my mother..."

            Now it was Genrou's turn to frown, his brow furrowing.  "That ain't what he told us.  He said he told ya'll that we'd be comin' in his place an' that you said you'd be here when da moon was at its peak.  You sure you heard right?"

            "My uncle was the one who delivered the message...He's a bit unreasonable at times, but..." he looked up at the amber-eyed teen, mahogany eye's burning.  "I need to get to Hakurou immediately, no da."

            "What about that other guy?  He guy with the trident was the king, right?"

            "My brother can handle himself, no da.  I mean, there were only three left when you got there and the one that hit me was a mage.  Your friend took care of him, no da.  I need to tell my mother about this as well.  Assassins..."  He looked around suddenly, a chill running through him.  

            "What is it?" Genrou asked.  Over heard, a peel of thunder rumbled, but everything else seemed deathly quiet.  Suddenly, the dolphin squeaked, bucking sharply, Genroun wrapping his arms around it.  "What' the hell!"

            "This is bad...another mage is coming..." He grabbed Genrou around the waist.  "Let go of her.  She's scared, and rightly so."  Genrou reluctantly obeyed, the dolphin streaking away, and Houjun closed his eyes, two fingers held up before his face.  "Hold onto me and don't let go.  _Levante."  Suddenly, he began to rise out of the water, one arm holding Genrou tightly around the waist, carrying him upward as well.  Once they were hovering just about the water, He wrapped his other arm around the human as well and soared further upward.  "Where is Hakurou-san from here?"_

            Shaking a bit, obviously unused to such an odd turn of event, Genrou pointed toward the city.  Houjun nodded and began flying in the direction he was pointed in, fear driving him faster.  He wasn't sure who it was who was trying to kill his brother and himself, though they were undoubtedly tied to Atlantis somehow.  He had a sinking feeling, however, that the mage that was after him was a powerful one.  Not as powerful as Himitsuno, but at least a level 20 mage.  The teacher had told him time and again that, once he had surpassed level 17, he would learn spells that could be used to attack opponents viciously, which was something he wasn't looking forward to.  He hated fighting of any kind, which was why he hated carrying a sword as well.  His heart was racing as he felt that the mage was following him, but decided it was safer not to look back, but press on.  Soon, they were soaring over pavement and up higher to avoid the buildings.  Genrou squirmed against him nervously, trembling a bit as they nearly hit a building, but the young prince didn't stop.  

            "Over there!" Genrou shouted over the rush of air that came from flying at high speeds.  Houjun aimed for the roof of the building Genrou had indicated, but suddenly had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.  He wasn't flying anymore, but falling.  

            "Shit...a cancellation spell..." he saw a skylight in the roof and realized that there was no way he could avoid it, unable to summon his powers immediately after the cancellation spell had been cast.  Instead, he went for his second option and spun around in the air so the Genrou was atop him.

            "What are you doing?" the human asked, but Houjun didn't reply, merely hunched his shoulders, preparing for impact, which came painfully as the back of his head hit first the glass, which shattered upon impact, and then by the floor, his body suddenly going limp as everything dissolved into darkness.

TBC


	8. Genrou Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. I moved, too. Now I live with Sakata Ri Houjun ^_^ Yay!

Anyway, hope you like. R and R as always.

Protect and Serve: Genrou 

Chapter 2

Genrou's head throbbed mercilessly as a strong hand shook his shoulder violently. He cracked his eyes open a bit and relized he was under someone's chin, their arms wrapped around him loosely. Lifting his head, he looked into the blue-haired Atlantean's face remembered what had happened. 

"Holy shit!" He leapt off the other man, his heart racing. Hakurou's face appeared before him, looking into his eyes.

"Calm down, Genrou. Just calm down. You're alright." The older man offered him a comforting smile before turning back to Houjun and gently lifting him off the floor. "What are you doing here, Houjun?" He shook his head and carried the unconcious youth to the couch and laid him face down on the crimson cusions gently, turning his head to the side. "Get the first aid kit." Genrou snapped out of his stupor and bolted to the bathroom, returning quickly with the small box in hand. Hakurou had already began plucking glass from the boy's back.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Genrou asked, his eyes transfixed on the Atlantean's face once more. He barely saw the brief nod Hakurou gave him.

"He didn't get too much glass in him, fortunately. Still, he did get cut up pretty bad." He looked up at the red-head and gave him a questioning look. "What happened?"

Genrou didn't move for a minute. His mind had floated back to the kiss Houjun had given him. To the warmth of the other teen's arms around him as he pulled him to safety. To the feeling that had stirred within him that night. He had never been attracted to anyone like this before. Hearing his name spoken again, he remembered Hakurou. "Ah...it's a long story, ya see...me an' Kouji got there and-"

Hakurou quickly made a motion to silence him. "Listen." Genrou blinked and did so. Outside, the storm was growing fiercer. The rain fell in through the skylight and soaked the carpet through. "Close your eyes and listen. Do you hear that faint howl in the wind?" Genrou complied, hearing the harsh whisling of the wind outside as it blew over the ruined skylight. He opened his eyes and found that Hakurou had left the boy's side. He looked around wearily and crouched down beside the blue-haired man, one hand gently carressing his cheek. "Genrou, listen to me." The red-haired man looked up, confused. "Take this and repeat ofter me." Genrou looked at the metal fan Hakurou held out to him, making a face.\par \tab "What is that?" He wondered aloud.

"There's no time to explain, just do it," Hakurou snapped. That's when Genrou realized there was something wrong. He had never seen Hakurou this scared. He took the fan in his hand, but needed both hands to lift it as he rose to his feet. \par \tab "Damn this thing's heavy."

"Repeat after me, Genrou. Mahariku maharita yanbura yan yan yan(1) Rekka Shinen"

Genrou blinked. "W...what?" Before Hakurou could repeat himself, though, a rush of wind blew in, the two men were forced to shield themselves from the sudden onslaught of rain-chilled air as it struck them.

"So, the great Hakurou. We meet at last." Genrou opened his eyes, the metal fan still clutched in his hands. Before them stood a tall figure cloaked in black. His body seemed to glow faintly and Genrou had to wonder if his eyes were playing tricks on him. "And now, you can die with the prince."

"You don't intimidate me," Hakurou snarled, reaching back and drawing Houjun's sword. "Genrou, protect Houjun." He charged forward, the sword seeming to grow in his hands, cutting into the floor as his swung upward at the attacker. Genrou turned his head towards the other teen, letting one hand gently brush one cheek. 

"Why...do you make me feel this way?" he muttered. His eyes wandered a bit, noting his bare back, which was scratched, three large bandages covering wounds made by the broken glass. "You got hurt trying to protect me..." He turned, amber eyes narrowing, lips parting a bit as he gripped the tessen tightly and turned toward the attacker. "Because he cut off your magic, didn't he. He made you fall." Anger swelled up within him and he charged toward the tall figure just at Hakurou was pushed back. "Mahariku maharita yanbura yan yan yan," he began, leaping in the air. "Rekka Shinen!" He swung the weapon at him, missing him because his anger had thrown off his judgement. The wave of fire that leapt from the edges of the weapon, however, didn't. The attacker barely had time to bring up a shield, sending the fire to either side of his body. He glared at the red head, blonde hair and blue eyes visible through the semi-chared hood. 

"Foolish human," he spoke darkly, approching the puzzled teen. "You're playing with forces you can't comprehend." He raised a hand, a blue shpere of energy forming in his palm. "Now you die." He threw the blast and Genrou flinched, bringing up the tessen and praying that it would protect him. Instead, he felt a warm essence fill him and felt as though it were lifting him into the air. The sensation lasted only for a moment before he felt cold and wet, heavy rain cascading from above. 

"Fuck!" He cursed, looking around. "Where the hell are we?"

"Outside...near the pier...I think...." He turned to look at Houjun, who sat on the ground, legs folded. He didn't seem bothered by the rain in the least. Beside him, Hakurou croutched, his hands gently holding him up by the shoulders. "It was...the best I could do for the moment."

But Genrou didn't care. His eyes had found interest in looking over the blue haired man and his voice was lost. 

"Let me try again. Give me your hand, Genrou." The red head blinked quickly and knelt beside the other man, taking his hand carefully. After a moment, they vanished again, a red light engulfing the trio. When Genrou looked around again, they were in Hakurou's apartment on the far side of town. He mainly kept the small apartment for such emergencies when he needed to hide someone. 

"I'll be right back, Houjun," Hakurou said quietly, carefully rising and disappearing into the bedroom. Houjun nodded and looked as though he were going to pass out, so Genrou gently pulled the Atlantean's head under his chin, still clasping his hand tightly. With a quiet sigh, the blue haired man relaxed, closing his eyes. He slowly ran his fingers through the dripping cerulean hair, brushing the gills behind his ear lightly. 

"Lotta weird stuff goin' on..." he whispered, his eyes straying to the metal fan beside him. "Lots a weird stuff...I wonder if Kouji's doin' any better..."

"I think...he's ok." He jumped slightly, thinking that the other man had fallen asleep. "Sorry...if I wasn't so weak right now...I could probably tell you exactly where he is and everything. I guess...I still have a lot to learn..." He trembled slightly. "I failed...him..."

"Hey now...it ain't like you knew this was gonna happen or somethin'. You did what you could, right?" He felt rather than heard the other man sigh. "Don't worry. We'll find them. Kouji knows about this place, so I wouldn't be suprised if he an' your brother show up before sunrise."

"I...hope you're right..." He settled a bit sleepily. "You're warm...Genrou..." 

The red head blinked and then smiled as he shifted a bit to get more comfortable, his back pressing against the side of an easy chair as his eyes slipped closed, giving Houjun's hand a reassuring squeeze. When Hakurou returned a few minutes later with dry clothes, he found both sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake them, he settled for draping a blanket over Houjun, making sure Genrou was covered as well. He then went to the window and peered out into the darkness. After a minute, he placed a candle in the window and, with a final glance to the sleeping pair, he went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) Genrou Den. It's the spell that must be said to make the tessen work.


	9. Kouji Chapter 2

The Street Urchin: Kouji

Chapter 2

Kouji rumaged through Hakurou's closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. It was obvious to him that the Atlantean king needed some normal clothing if they were going to make it accross town without making a scene. He returned to his bedroom and set the clothes on the bed. 

"Well, if my stuff ain't gonna fit ya, Hakurou's should." The other man nodded, but seemed to be studing his crimson cape, which was folded in his lap. Kouji tilted his head a bit. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm...just thinking is all. I'm sorry." He picked up the shirt Kouji had brought and pulled it on, the black fabric clinging to his chest and arms a bit.

"That fits ya like it fits Hakurou," he said with a nod. He sat on the bed, facing away from Hikou so he could finish getting dressed. "What are ya thinkin' about?" 

The bed shifted as Hikou stood and pulled on the jeans. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious is all." A silence hung in the air for what felt like hours before the Atlantean pulled up the zipper on the front of the jeans.

"I don't wish to say." He folded his cape and set it on the bed. "Is this satisfactory?" Kouji looked him over apprasingly, nodding his head.

"That's prefect...'cept for yer ears. No offense, but their..." he gestured toward his ear and Hikou nodded. 

"Different. I understand." He reached back and loosened his ponytail, sliding his hands under the midnight locks and covering his ears. "Is that better?" Kouji felt his chest tighten a bit as he looked at the other man and nodded. "Now can we go to Harkurou's?" 

Kouji sighed and stood up. Some much for hoping that the guy would lighten up a bit. "Yes, we can go to Hakurou." 

~*~

They had been walking for nearly an hour, the rain continued to fall heavily, but Kouji had grabbed a couple of umbrellas on the way out. Above them, lightening streaked through the sky and thunder rumbled on. Cars whized by them, but they didn't see anyone else. Kouji was being careful to take back streets in order to avoid attention. He glanced back to make sure Hikou was keeping up and bumped into something.

"Good evening, you majesty," a dark voice said. Kouji reached for his gun, but was thrown back. As he moved to rise again, he felt pain rip through his body and heard himself cry out in agony as light danced before his closed eyes. Before he passed out, heard a gun fire, the sound seeming to echo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this is short, but Hikou's chapter should be more interesting. Hopefully, I'll get that up tomorrow -_-;; Please don't kill me.


	10. Hikou Chapter 3

Reluctant King: Hikou

Chapter 3

Hikou watched as Kouji was thrown back and stared in shock when the attacker threw an electrocution spell.

'He's going to die...' the thought struck him and he tried to think of what to do. Without his sword, he was defenseless. He spotted the other man's weapon laying on the ground, more than likely dropped when he had been first attacked. He quickly scooped up the weapon and looked it over. He pointed the hollow end at the attacker and pulled the switch beneath it. The weapon recoiled in his hands forcefully, exploding with a loud bang. The attacker cried out, his hands flying to the right side of his chest. He dropped the weapon, his hands trembling, and rushed to Kouji's side, his hand moving to carress the man's throat. He gathered him in his arms when he felt the he was still alive and turned to run when his feet felt rooted to the spot.

"I am impressed by your cunning and resolve, young king. Unfortunatly," he stepped before Hikou and peered into his eyes, ice blue meeting piercing gold with a sinister smirk. "It isn't enough to stop me." He gripped the younger man's chin and the king snarled.

"Ayuru, how dare you-"

"Now is that anyway to speak to your uncle?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'll let you live for now, boy. I'll even let the human live." His eyes opened again. "But you'll never see Atlantis again. As for your brother, he is still alive for now. He escaped with Hakurou and another boy, but don't worry. He'll be dealt with shortly." Hikou trembled with rage and tried to move, but Ayuru's magic held him firmly in place. The older man laughed lightly and muttered the spell for teleportation. 

When Hikou next looked around, he was in what seemed to be a cell, chains hanging from the ceiling and high on the walls. Two hands grabbed Hikou from behind and another cloaked figure appeared before him and took Kouji, dropping him in one corner. The spell broke then and Hikou struggled to escape, but Ayuru was quick to grab his forearms tightly and, with the other cloaked figure still gripping his upper arms, he was led to a set of chains near Kouji. It took both cloaked figures to hold Hikou's arms in place while the blonde Atlantean clasped a manacle around each of his wrists. Despite that, they still leapt away from the king when Ayuru told them to let go. He looked down at his nephew before turning away, the two others following him on either side. It was then Hikou noted that both were the same height and even moved the same way. He shook his head and struggled against his restraints until long after Ayuru and the twins had left. Finally exhausted he slumped against the wall, the chains keeping his hands stretched above him at an awkward angle. He bowed his head, glaring at the floor for a few minutes, teeth clenched, before he finally gave in and allowed sleep to claim him. 

~*~

When Hikou's eyes opened again, Kouji stood at the bars of the cell and seemed to be examining something on the other side. He shifted, his arms aching, and watched him for a moment. As though feeling Hikou's eyes on him, Kouji turned around and smiled at him. 

"Finally awake, huh?" He went to the Atlantean's side and began rubbing his shoulders a bit. "These guys ain't playin' around, huh?." 

"How long have you been up?" he asked the human, looking into his eyes. 'He has eyes like emeralds...' he found himself thinking. 

"Couple 'a hours, I guess. Hold still, ok?" He reached up the began messing with the lock on one of Hikou's manacles. After a moment, a soft click was heard and Hikou's right hand was free. Another minute passed and his left hand soon joined his right before the young king and he rubbed his wrists. Kouji took one of his wrists in his hand and massaged it gently. "I can get us outta here. Those morons didn't serch me, I guess. Didn't know I had a lock pick on me." He rose and went to the door, leaving Hikou musing over a few different things. 

'Humans are more resourceful than we thought...' All at once, he found he was noticing things about Kouji that he hadn't before, too busy worrying about his brother and how he was going to find Hakurou. Kouji's hair was nearly the same color as his own, only a shade or two lighter. His skin was tanned and he wore a dark blue shirt and pants that were covered with pockets and tucked into black boots that came up to the middle of his shins. He looked back at Hikou after a moment and nodded as he pushed open the cel door, signaling for the Atlantean to follow. Together, they slunk down the hall in the way they hoped led out. After wandering in the dim light for a time, they came to a wall with a familiar symbol emblazed on it.

"Dead end," Kouji muttered. He looked back at Hikou and shrugged. Guess we gotta go back. Hikou nodded, his eyes looking over the symbol, memorizing it. They walked back the way they had come, looking around for some way out. They passed by their cel and continued walking until they come to another dead end. "This is fuckin' nuts," the human mutter, exasperated. Hikou looked back down the hall, thinking back to the symbol they had seen. 

"I think...this area is magically sealed off..." he said finally.

"Can ya get us outta here? I mean, yer brother-"

"My brother is a mage. I was raised as a fighter." He looked at Kouji, noting the other man's slumped shoulders. "We can't get out unless a mage lets us out."

"That's just great. Then why the fuck even bother with a cell?" 

"It's easier to keep prisoners confined than to have to chase after them," Ayuru's voice spoke from behind them. Hikou whirled around to face his uncle and felt his body rise off the ground. "Prehaps I underestimated you, human. Trust that I won't this time. In fact," he began, turning and walking back towards their cell, both the human and the Atlantean following unwillingly. "I think you should learn the punishment earned by those who try to escape." In his hands, a coiled, black whip appeared and he pulled it taunt with a snap, making even Hikou wince. It was then that he realized that he only had one choice left to him. He could only hope that Houjun would hear him calling out when he had no idea where his brother was let alone what condition he was in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Houjun Chapter 3

Call to Duty: Houjun

Chapter 3

Houjun looked around, mohogany eyes searching the darkness around him. He didn't know what was happening let alone how he had gotten here, but he could feel a presence. Suddenly, he was falling through the darkness, being pulled downward by something. He tried to cast a spell, but nothing came out. He reached for his sword only to find it gone. In a flash, he found himself back in the main hall of the palace, his brother beside him. Before them stood Hakurou, his eyes blank and expressionless, a sword in his hand. He charged forward, not knowing why. Everything became a blur and he found himself alone again. He looked up, confused, and sighed. He felt cold, hurt, and lost all at once, not knowing why. He closed his eyes and sat down, trying to will away these feelings. He looked up again and saw something in the distance. A small spark that soon began to grow into a flame. He stood up and watched as the fire seemed to come closer. He didn't avoid the flames, however, but embraced then. It didn't burn him, but filled him with a warmth and a bliss that he had never experienced before.

"Houjun...Houjun..." The Atlantean slowly blinked his eyes open to look at Hakurou. The human motioned for him to get up quietly and went toward the bedroom. He sat back carefully, suprised to find that he had slept in Genrou's arms. He gently took his hand back, making a fist breifly and finding himself missing the warmth of the teen. He rose, draping the blanket over Genrou before following Hakurou, wincing as his back reminded him of the events of the previous evening. He stopped as he saw Hakurou pick up a pair of tweezers, his eyes trailing to the box of gauze and cottonballs and the brown bottle laying on the bed. He stepped back and gulped auidably. 

"You know what, I think I'll just go get something to eat..." he turned to leave when the human's hand clamped down on his shoulder, pulling him into the room and closing the door. 

After nearly an hour, Hakurou nodded and stepped back, letting the teen pull his face out of the pillows. His back ached painfully, but it was properly cared for now, bandages wrapped around his torso snuggly. He settled on the edge of the bed while Hakurou rummaged for something for him to wear. He finally settled on a simple white shirt and dark blue pants, both of which proved to be a little loose on the Atlantean, but would do for now. 

"I'm going out to look for Kouji and your brother," the man explained, pulling on a jacket. He looked at the prince curiously. "Before I go, however, I'd like to why you're here. Is your dad alright? He told me he would be coming in person." Houjun blainked, his mouth falling open for a minute. 

"You...you don't know?"

"Know what? I just talked to him the other day. Why, what happened?"

Houjun couldn't understand this. Ayuru had sent the message to Hakurou the day of the accident. "He...he died...five days ago...didn't you get the message?"

Hakurou frowned. "But I heard from him three days ago..." he shook his head. "We'll talk about this more when I get back. We have to find out what's going on here. If you hear anything from Ayuru, don't reply. Don't send any messages. In a few hours, Genrou should be up. Have him change your bandages, but stay here. I'll return as soon as I find them." With that, he turned and was out the door, leaving Houjun to wander about what was happening. He stood up, pacing a bit. before he went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He wasn't sure what was what, unused to human foods, and settled finally on an apple. Finally, he sat on the floor a few feet from Genrou and began searching for his brother's life force, praying that Neptune would protect him from whatever dangers he was facing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another short chapter. Blarg. I'll write Genrou's chapter in a little bit. Get some Shonen ai going courtesy of a picture Sakata drew ^_^ mmmmm....yaoi....


	12. Genrou 3

Protect and Serve: Genrou

Chapter 3

Genrou slowly roused himself from his sleep, his eyes opening to find Houjun sitting nearby in meditation. He wondered when the Atlantean had gotten up, but didn't dwell on it for long. He quietly sat up and watched him for a moment, taking in every detail. He looked human to him: the only immeadiate differance being the ears. But still, to Genrou, the man before him seemed unreal. 

'No human is this prefect...this beautiful...' He sigh quietly and stood up, needing something to drink. He couldn't help feeling the way he did when he looked at the Atlantean. He poured himself a glass of water, downing it quickly, his thoughts still with the Atlantean and what had happened the night before. After a moment he took a deep breath and headed back to the living room, stopping in the door when he saw Houjun looking at him, mohogany eyes curiousiously meeting his amber gaze. His heart felt as though it would burst, but he kept himself calm.

"Is something bothering you, Genrou?" He jumped hearing the Atlantean's voice, but shook his head. Houjun smiled and stood up. "You just seemed so nervous, that's all. I suppose you're not used to what happened last night, but I'm impressed, no da."

"Y-you're impressed?" Genrou asked. "'Bout what?"

"You handled the Tessen well for someone who can't swim, no da." For a moment Genrou was speechless. Normally, he would be rather defensive about his inability to swim, but he couldn't snap at Houjun. Not when he was smiling at him. "Still, I hope my brother and your friend are alright." the Atlantean looked away then and sighed. "I couldn't sense their presence...maybe I'm still weak from yesterday...but still..."

Genrou went to him, resting a hand on his shoulder gently. "Hey, at least you tried, right? We'll find 'em."

Houjun shook his head. "It's not that. I just...I was supposed to protect him...And I couldn't even stay by his side..."

"You did what you could, didn't ya? If I hadn't fallen in the water, ya wouldn't have had ta rescue me, so it's more my fault then yours." Houjun looked up at him sadly.

"Even so, I should have been able to protect him. That's why I'm here. Back home...a few days ago...I didn't have to worry about it. But then...our father was killed in an accident. Up until then, my brother was the Captain of the King's Guard and I was training to be a mage."

"Y-yer dad died an' ya still had ta come here?" 

"It's important...that Atlanteans make peace with the humans on the surface. That's what my father wanted. When he died, my brother had to become the king and I had to take his place as Captain."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why you?" Genrou asked, feeling a bit stupid about asking so many questions.

"Tradition," Houjun sighed, rolling his eyes. "The crown prince is to be the captain until the king either steps down or passes away. Honestly, my brother didn't want to be king any more then I wanted to be the crown prince." Genrou was silent for a moment, letting what Houjun said sink in.

"Yer the crown prince?" Houjun nodded. "Damn...I didn't know...er...sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for?" the Atlantean asked. "I hate being treated like royalty. You have nothing to be sorry for, no da." 

Genrou blushed slightly and grinned. "Alright, then I won't treat ya like a prince or nothin'." He gestured to the couch. "Have a seat. Ya couldn't've slept enough after yesterday, you were up before me."

"I'm fine, really." Houjun insisted, sitting down. He winced as his back reminded him of what Hakurou said this morning. 

"You ok?" Houjun shook his head and leaned forward. 

"Hakurou wanted you to re-dress my wounds when you woke up." 

"Oh, ok, I'll get the stuff, you take yer shirt off." He left for the bedroom and found the bandages on the bed as well as an antibiotic cream. He returned to the teen and sat on the couch behind him so he could remove the bandages. He gently swept the long blue hair other the Atlantean's left shoulder before starting. 'His hair's so soft...' he thought, removing the bandages carefully, not wanting to hurt him. He dropped the old banadges on the coffee table and took out a small peice of gauze so he could apply the cream. Houjun sighed quietly, leaning his head forward. "You ok?"

"Hmm? I'm fine. That stuff isn't as painful as the liquid Hakurou put on on back earlier. I think he said it was hydroperoxide."

"Yeah, that stuff burns like hell, but it's supposed ta be good fer cuts that are this bad." He tossed the gauze on the table and began covering the wounds with larger peices and then began re-wrapping his torso with a roll of gauze, thinking that it would be more comfortable that the tape Hakurou had used earlier. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Houjun again and again until the roll was finished. He placed a peice of tape over the end to hold it in place and gently pulled the Atlanean's hair back over his shoulder, running his fingers through it absently. 

"Yer hair's really soft," he muttered. Houjun blushed a bit, unsure how to react. He forced his breathing to remain calm, but he couldn't stop the blush from spreading enough for Genrou to notice. The teen smiled a bit and leaned forward. "Yer blushin'" he whispered in Houjun's ear, causing the Atlantean to blush more. "Yer cute," he chuckled softly, lips brushing against Houjun's cheek.

"G-Genrou..." the teen whispered shyly, unused to this feeling. Still, it felt nice. He closed his eyes and relaxed a bit, feeling Genrou moving a bit. He felt Genrou's hand take his chin, gently tilting it to one side. He could feel the teen's breath against his lips. 

Suddenly his eyes snapped open. He gasped and put his hands on Genrou's shoulders.

Genrou, suddenly relizing just what he was doing, sat back quickly and fell to the floor with a thud, his own face burning. He looked up at Houjun, thinking that he had disgusted the Atlantean, but instead found him staring forward, as though looking at something. He stood up quickly and looked around before looking at Genrou. 

"My brother...he's in trouble!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flame me, I dare you! Mwahahahahahaha

Don't worry, children, you'll get your yaoi soon enough :D


End file.
